


Don't tell me no

by ProfessorPlum



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugging, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorPlum/pseuds/ProfessorPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian wished that Jim would just leave him alone, sod off, get a life and stop following him around like a lost puppy. A lost, creepy puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't tell me no

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind sixteen is the consensual age here and in England so it's not as creepy as it could have been. No, my inspiration is the creepy part.

It was cold outside but Sebastian knew he would have to walk home in much colder temperatures as soon as winter started setting in. The early morning shift he had landed had him paying the price every night he walked home along the empty streets. Usually he had someone to walk with him, but it was the second night of his newer, more depressing shift, and the first nightly stroll home had been along. He knew that wouldn't last for long though, and wondered how long his solitary would last. 

 

Sure enough, as soon as he had pulled the silver key free of the door lock, Sebastian saw him. He wasn't sure yet if Jim noticed him, because he was a far ways off and appeared to be smoking next to his car.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, slipping the key back into his pocket and leaving the locked shop door behind him as he started to walk, pointedly ignoring the man and sticking his frigidly pale hands inside the pockets of his thin, practically useless jacket. "Sebastian." He heard the other speaking but said nothing as he continued paying no attention to Jim.

Jim dropped his half smoked cigarette on the ground and unfortunately, caught up with Sebastian as he had been trying to at least reach the end of the car park. 

 

It had been like this for nearly three months. Every time Sebastian would change his schedule to avoid being stalked by that psychopath, Jim would just find a way to weasel back into his life by figuring out the times Sebastian was working. He had hoped after the first night that he had managed, finally, to elude Jim that he was free; this was not the case. 

 

"Fuck off, Jim," Sebastian said, not halting his pace as he heard Jim practically jog to keep up. 

 

It seemed that Jim ignored the comment like he always did when Sebastian requested, and eventually demanded that Jim leave him alone. He was sixteen for Christ's sake; Jim was much older, twice Sebastian's age at least. "What happened to that lovely coat I bought you?" Jim asked. 

 

It had been once, one measly little relationship that had only lasted three or four weeks and was just a way for Sebastian to get someone to buy him free drinks or anything else he wanted. He couldn't take the controlling nature of Jim’s though. Sebastian had been the one to break it off of course, tired of Jim's pathological and over all neurotic personality. He had never guessed though how obsessive the man really was capable of being. "Must have thrown it out," Sebastian said with a perfunctory shrug of his shaking shoulders. 

 

"Let me buy you a new one," Jim offered, his hand moving to Sebastian's arm which the teen then shook off quickly. He didn't want Jim touching him.

 

"I said fuck-"

 

Jim interrupted. "How a boy can stay up 'till the early hours of the morning and still pass half his classes... Well, I'll never know," he said, obviously trying to be flattering, Sebastian thought. 

 

"And how do you know I'm only passing half?" Sebastian didn't really want to know the answer but he knew he wouldn't get one anyways.

 

Like always, Jim changed the subject. "Let's go for a drink, Seb. You and me, just a quick drink and I'll lay off," he promised. Sebastian wasn't stupid enough to believe the offer and kept walking. On the bright side, they had reached Jim's car and the older man had stopped walking, on the darker, he had grabbed Sebastian's arm again. "Come on. I'll leave you alone. You're shaking like a leaf. At least let me drive you home."

 

Sebastian considered the proposition. He was a lot taller and stronger then Jim was, even if he hadn't fully matured quite yet. He felt he could easily overpower the other if anything happened. 

 

"Well..?" Jim asked, his breath creating buffs of white smoke that quickly disappeared into the dark night air. 

 

Sebastian reached into his own pocket and got out a cigarette. "Give me your lighter," he said. Jim seemed to take Sebastian's command as a definite 'not-a-no', and reached into his pocket, placing the cigarette lighter in the palm of Sebastian's hand before opening the car door for him. He got in the passenger side and relished in the warm heat as soon as Jim turned on the car and the heat vents roared to life.

 

They pulled out of the car park and headed down the nearly empty street. "So how's school for you?" Jim asked in a genuinely curious voice. Sebastian didn't answer; he figured the less Jim knew the better. 

 

"My house is-" Sebastian began to point just to have Jim interrupt him.

 

"I know where it is," he said, and it would have been a hell of a scarier for Sebastian if the blond had not been willingly driven home by Jim before. Sebastian leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes just for a minute. He really was tired, and would have to wake up at six the next morning to be able to take the bus if his sister couldn't drive him. Sebastian could feel a hand on his shoulder but didn't even bother to brush Jim's fingers away because he knew it would be over soon anyways and he would be able to get out and rid himself of Jim; not that he actually believed the man would stay away for long.

 

He felt the car slow to a stop and opened his eyes. They were not parked at his house or, that Sebastian could see, anywhere near it. "What the fuck, Jim?" He demanded.

 

"Shh," replied the man's high voice, the hand had gone from his shoulder. "I just want to have one drink with you, Seb," Jim said, again his hand moved over closer but this time resting on Sebastian's leg. 

 

There were streetlights outside which gave a little light inside the car, plus the added lights of the bright sign on what appeared to be a pub in front of where they were parks. "No," Sebastian said sharply, pushing the hand away. "No you don't get to touch me. And you don't get to call me, Seb either. We're not together anymore. Get that through your fucking head!"

 

Jim sighed. "Get out of the car. I want to have a drink."

 

"No."

 

"Get out."

 

"No," Sebastian repeated. 

 

"Get. Out." 

 

It was Sebastian's turn to sigh. He stuck the cigarette between his lips and used Jim's lighter to start the tip burning. He didn't know where they were but was sure he had enough money for a cab. He was tired and wanted to sleep but Jim looked a bit scary bathed in only the orange light from the street lamps and the blue from the sign of the pub.

 

Sebastian opened the door and got out finally, smoking his cigarette and pocketing the lighter. Jim could buy a new one if he wanted one so fucking badly. He saw Jim's expression was pleasantly triumphant as he led the way inside. 

 

It was a largely unoccupied pub and Jim chose them a table since he always chose before going to the counter to get them each, Sebastian assumed, a pint of beer. He sat alone, watching the few other patrons in the small, dim pub. There was a man muttering to himself in a corner and two older women sitting a few tables away, cozied up to each other with several shot glasses and a bottle of brandy in front of them. It was the kind of place where no one asked too many questions; a perfect place to take someone underage. 

 

Jim returned, beaming as he sat and pushed a tall glass full of amber liquid towards Sebastian. He accepted it without thanking Jim and took a large swallow. He missed the taste of beer, not having many friends to buy it and not enough time during the week to drink it. He let the cold liquid pour down his throat, downing half his glass in the next go. He seemed to be getting light headed quicker than normal, but he attributed that to the fact that he hadn't had a decent drink in weeks. 

 

His vision swam as he drank and Jim's watchful gaze became more of a haze to him the more he continued to drink. "Slow down won't you?" Jim asked. "You're going to drown yourself if you go any faster." He saw Jim reach for his hand on the table and didn't push it away. He let Jim take his hand and hold it, noticing that Jim had done little more then take a few sips of his own beer. 

 

"Please... 've drunken more than this when I was eight," he said with a chuckle, his voice getting slurred more quickly than it ever had before. He felt light, as if he could float away. "Jim, you didn' put anyfin in my drink, did ya?" he asked.

 

Jim ignored the comment. "You're such a light weight, come on, let's go," he said, pulling Sebastian's hand as he stood up to leave. 

 

"Hold up! Haven' even finished my beer yet." And he downed the last of it as Jim pulled him by his hand. Sebastian laughed as he was directed out of the pub, everything seemed hilarious. "You're so funny. Your voice is so funny. I'm going to fucking fall over!" He laughed loudly as Jim put him into the passenger seat. 

 

"Let's get you back to my place and you can lie down," Jim commented, and Sebastian was too out of it to really care. He rolled down the window and unbuckled himself to try and climb out when Jim started driving. "Oi, what the fuck are you doing?" Jim asked, grabbing Sebastian shirt with a hand to try and pull him back down into his seat. 

 

" 'M gunna jump out! 'S going to be fucking amazing. Can I ride on top of the car, Jim?" He asked, feeling the cold wind hitting his face and blowing through his hair like he was on a roller coaster ride at an amusement park and all the lights were flying past him from the streetlamps and stop lights. Red, green, yellow, orange; he felt on top of the world.

 

"No," the others voice was calm. "Look, we're almost there... sit back down like a good boy." Sebastian sat down and he felt the same hand on his upper thigh again but he didn't push it away this time. 

 

When the car stopped Sebastian was jittery again, opening the door and getting out before Jim could tell him not to. " 'S beautiful. The city's so pretty. Never noticed how great it was. Fuck. This is amazing!" 

 

He felt a hand holding his again and pulling. "Come on, let's go inside. It's cold out here." Jim pressed his head against Sebastian's shoulder. 

 

They were inside before Sebastian knew what was happening. His lips were moving feverishly against Jim's and the shorter man was kissing him back, hands moving to grab a tight hold of Sebastian's shirt and pull him through the house. Everything felt amazing; every touch was electrifying, and every kiss was like he was kissing for the first time and it didn't even matter that it was sloppy or that Jim was pulling off their clothes. 

 

Sebastian pulled away as they passed the kitchen. "I'm hungry," he told Jim, even though Jim seemed more concentrated with Sebastian's newly exposed chest. He pushed Jim away and moved into the large, clean kitchen. In the fridge he found pizza that he was sure had been there for a while but ate it anyways, leaning his back against the closed fridge. Jim had followed him and quickly got to his knees in front of the teen.

 

He remembered Jim's blow jobs had never been especially extraordinary, but as soon as he felt the warm wet pressure on his cock, he thought that whatever he had thought a blow job should feel like, this was a million times better. He ate his pizza, moving a hand to Jim's dark hair and letting it rest there as he leaned his head back against the fridge. 

 

It was over to quickly and Jim had gotten to his feet again, leaving him completely in shock with half of his pizza slice still left. "Come on," Jim ordered. Sebastian noticed his cheeks looked a little flush and his hair out of place but followed obediently, nearly tripping when he realized his trousers were around his ankles. He stepped out of them and shoved the rest of the pizza into his mouth as Jim pulled him by the hand. 

 

He was completely naked when he was pushed down onto the bed. Sebastian thought he had a distinct memory of the last time they had fucked but pushed the ropes out of his mine. Jim didn't have any ropes now. 

 

Jim took of his clothes and Sebastian watched from the bed lazily, content to fall asleep with the image of Jim's beautifully nude body in his mind. 

 

The man was on him in an instant, kissing and licking and biting over Sebastian's neck. He wanted to dwell in the feeling of his hard cock, wanting and waiting but warm and eager all in the same moment. He closed his eyes and heard Jim open something, probably lube, but he still didn't look up to see. He heard Jim moaning, could imagine the man very clearly; head throne back and fingers stretching out his arse. "Fuck, Seb," he heard Jim breath. He felt his cock line up with Jim's slicked arse, gasping as Jim sank lower down against him, hips rolling up instinctively. "Fuck," Came Jim's high pitched swear. 

 

Sebastian tipped his head back. He could see Jim in his mind’s eye, moaning as he moved his hips in a slow movement that drove Sebastian crazy. He imagined the sweat on Jim's light chest, bits of dark hair sticking to his forehead as he leaned down closer and braced himself against the headboard so that he could pick up the momentum. 

 

He muttered curses in his low rumbling voice and felt, clearly, the erratic moments Jim was forcing and the finally release that Sebastian felt on his stomach. Jim stopped his movements and climbed off of Sebastian even though the teen was still hard. Sebastian opened his eyes and saw Jim lying on his stomach on the bed next to him. "Jim," Sebastian moaned and he saw Jim roll his eyes and raise his arse up off the bed. He got up and moved behind Jim, finding it easy to slip his hard prick back into his partner. 

 

The feeling was transfixing. He just wanted to stay in that position forever but a sound from Jim told him that wasn't going to happen. His movements were slow and lethargic, even when Jim told him to hurry the fuck up, he stayed his slow pace, wanting to make the feeling last. 

 

When finally the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach gave way to his climax, Sebastian moaned deeply and came, pulling out only when Jim gave another pillow-muffled noise. 

 

He sank down beside the man with a grin and closed his eyes to the sound of Jim getting under the covers and moving closer to him. Sebastian guessed he had never felt so good, so fucking alive, though knew, with a crushing feeling, that it was mostly in part due to the drugs and alcohol in his system.

 

 

 

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> This installment's perfectly acceptable comment is 'Bungalow'. Also, comments on any other aspect are appreciated as well as coveted and fixated on in an entirely unhealthy fashion.


End file.
